


Broken Reflection

by Yuu_Uchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Uchiha/pseuds/Yuu_Uchiha
Summary: The story is written by the winning side!So it is not unusual for the hero to defeat the villain and save the nation!The defeated always and the wrong even if he is fighting for what he loves he lost and became just another black stain of history that was defeated by the holy grail. Hashirama was the most honorable of men, founder of Konoha, beloved leader of his honorable and known clan, by the history books used in the academy and coincidentally written by a Senju, as a clan united by love, he with his bravery fought untiringly against the Uchiha demon, Madara Uchiha has a name that is forgotten to be mentioned as cofounder of the village, the young God Shinobi with his hands reaped the life of the Uchiha bastard, only it has never been said that behind it hears so much, so many shared pains, tears , nightmares and pain.





	1. Kodokuna mori no akuma

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language

The defeated and the lost the same strength that the person lost and became only a black stain of history that was defeated by the holy grail. Hashirama was the most honored of men, founder of Konoha, beloved leader of his honorable and known clan, by the history books used in the academy and coincidentally was written by a Senju, as a clan united by love, with his bravery battled Tirelessly against the demon Uchiha, Madara Uchiha has a name that is forgotten to be founded as a funder of the village, the young God Shinobi with his hands full of life, which means that it has never been said that they have never been, from time to time nightmares and pain.

In the heroic accounts of the brave and powerful Hashirama Senju, an important part of his past, of his troubled childhood, of clan isolation, of the inhuman inhuman training he underwent at age three, has been ignored, after all he has the strength to crawl on the floor cold stones from the chamber he was left, he was a demon! murderous demon! murdering his own mother in the second that a cold-blooded demon was born who was to be killed! Plus it had great utility, it would be a weapon against the damn red-eyed demons, he could hold a kunai and pierce the body of the Hyuuga bound or cut the neck of the prostitute who had given his bastard to test, Butsuna Senju laughs low, a sound insane with a hatred of evil restrained, while he turned the cup that was contorted with the black eyes of the girl, not the devil, who was dying in his own blood, the man delighted in every spasm that the body gave to still and cold, was just a kidnapped and abused Uchiha for experiments, as leader of the Clan he had subjected himself to the humiliation of fucking the demonic bitch until a bastard was formed, looking at the little pink thing that was rummaging in the lap of his fi ... not that was not her son with her sweet and prematurely deceased Mira, that thing that killed her ripping her flesh with vines from the inside out was just a useful and dangerous weapon that like a crazy dog should be and kept in short chain so as not to bite the hand that feeds it.

 

\- Hashirama! - Butsuna feels his insane smile stretch when he sees the small child hardens at his name, the tiny and fragile tense shoulders were erect - You will take care of this thing until this if no matter if the mate is more problematic! if it shows some talent it will be useful if it is not and only waste of time the servants saw in 1 week with water and food so eat of the body and drink of the rain can not waste resource with two useless weapons - The cold man looked at the child of 4 years who held a baby for hours who was still naked and probably hungry and cold, if his greatest weapon clinging to the bastard would be even easier to control, emotions are the fall of any ninja, plus the greatest weapon to control a human weapon.

The little boy squeezes the child and looks at him with cold, dead brown eyes and opens his parched and broken lips - Master Senju who had named him - he whispers looking away in fear of being punished.

-I do not care what a weapon you call I do not care if I name this thing like Tobi or Toto, and just a bastard.- Butsuna snorts and knocks on the door of the small room without windows, the damp stone camera fills with a deathly burial silence , cut from time to time with the constant drip of the carmine liquid that was leaking the empty orbits of the corpse that lay in the center of the room, the little boy with brown hair looks at the baby and smiles, a small smile, only a slight lift from the corners of the lips filled with insecurity, fear and a hopeless hope for some love.

\- Tobirama! - The dark man wraps it in the mantle of the dead woman and shakes it slowly and looking at the moon through the small barred window he swears in a hoarse whisper by the disuse of his voice - I will protect you with my soul my little brother!

 

History ignores or defeated!  
It's easier not to know names, than to say why they fought ...

 

The villain's past can show things that would make faith, which insanely and deposited in the hero, if broken as the most fragile crystal in the hands of a child, after all in the stories of lull told the children and always said that the hero, the prince sent by the angels cherubim to save mankind, always strives with the villain, the evil sent the incarnation of hatred, and wins because he and the good boy, plus that villain and father, mother, son or / and brother of someone who weeps the mourning the loss and tells the tale of the hero who died defending all that he loved, during the constant wars and battles people died and hatred is affirmed in the soul, children yearn to be like their fallen or living heroes and defeat the rival demons, a cycle of meaningless bloodshed, and it was in this cycle of blinding hatred that he was born ...

Madara Uchiha was the great bogeyman of Konoha, a cold and cruel man with a warlike soul who cried out for constant bloodshed, a traitor hated by his people, feared by enemies, a lone wolf capable of tearing the flesh from his bones with a single impulse of his strength, this was the description that any student would have if he read the book of the academy ... More in reality Madara Uchiha was a solitary soul, a prisoner of his own body, a warrior who preferred dancing instead of fighting, who shared a love of sweets with his mother and twin sister, a boy who can live a peaceful start to life with his always pregnant mother and his animated sister, a boy who grew up at age 6 when he suddenly moved from third child to heir, a boy who at 8 years arrived at home and saw his little brother 3 years and 1 year dead and his mother dying with a kunai nailed to the chest and eyes pierced, a boy ... not a man who saw the father forces sister is he married a much older man who killed her less than a year after the accursed marriage, Madara Uchiha was not a monster but a flawed human being and full of traumas and fears whose past shadows clung like sadistic snakes in his mind and dragged him into a depression, the big bogeyman of the biggest ninja village was a broken person whose only friend was the sharp kunai who scraped his flesh, was a person who hated himself, hated the reflection he saw, hated his body because that was not his, Madara Uchiha was actually a woman who unfortunately was born trapped in a wrong body.


	2. Bathe in hatred, make the absolute abyss of your home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're just a Yuu." Madara shakes her hand and pulls her to him. "We are one, and I never go anywhere without you, silly little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the mistakes I'm very bad in English, this is for a friend of mine who lives in England so I use English

It was a cold night, the smell of blood and death clinging to the skin of the warriors as fire burned their bodies, which, like empty husks of paper, fell into ashes carried by the cold winter wind, the sepulchral silence from time to time was broken by the funeral sounds of the crackling of the flames that danced in morbid joy for the bodies of children, brothers, and dead parents whom they consumed on their way, where they danced nothing but sadness and the gray of the pain and emptiness of those who survived for yet another moonless night, the silent sounds of human agony and the smell of death corrode, in agony, any good feeling that may one day dwell in any soul and fill it with raw despair, devastating feelings that tear open its wounds and make them bleed to the the wounds that never heal and only become infected with pain and fill with worms called hate, that pungent night Tajima Uchiha buried two children, two children 8 and 11 years deprived of childhood and dreams, forced to become crooked little men with their little hands soiled with blood always fresh and warm, their skin sickly pale and their eyes cloudy from the nights without sleep, listening to the singing of the dead, from the children that would have killed at the age of 6 they now become ashes without form and soon dead in oblivion, plus a body to burn and one more name to not remember.

While the men burn what once was their friends and family in the desolate and unpaved fields that by generation served as the cradle of the funeral pyre of the Uchiha clan, in the house of the clan chief Tsuki Uchiha, a beautiful woman destroyed by the constant duty to give birth to strong children to be swallowed up by the fire of death in the name of a war without beginning and purpose whose end will never be known, was striving once again to hear the cry of a new soul in weariness, and sad a mother wants a stillborn or sadder a woman loves her saplings feed him and see him grow up just for him to leave and come back broken until never comes back to her, if a girl is born, Kami forgive her poor soul, a useless woman would be renegade and just given to a man when he can bring his children to the clan, it takes several hours of pain for two little cries to be heard, twins, a pair of unassisted angels who seemed to predict the suffering they would live for the graveyard.

\- Welcome to the world Madara and Yuu - The mother whispers with a sad smile while her mind whispered in tears "Welcome to hell my children .... Forgive me"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

-Brother, why does the fire burn? - The young brunette of six years smiles, two teeth missing creating the famous little window, her hair was long and messy in a black tone like the night without any light as her onyx eyes still provided with an innocence, something incompatible with the world his return.

\- Because the fire represents our Yuu clan - The boy next to him looks at him was dirty with mud and held 3 kunais of wood, neither of which hit the target near the target when thrown - Do you think Onii-san or Tou-san me Would teach me to play if I ask?

\- They are busy Maddy - She hugs her to the side smiling - Maddy would give a very beautiful girl since as shinobi and so bad!

-Ora, you idiot,- Madara smiles, picking up a handful of mud and running after her sister through the courtyards and alleys of the clan until they see the funereal mound returning from battle, the front leading the wounded and the bodies dragged in filthy bags like nothing else that a worthless and worthless load was Tajima who had a bandage on the right side of his face and a solemn and cold look, but it was not the ever - Growing pile of tiny bodies than once were crooked little men painted scarlet, not what more striking was the lack of the two proud heirs next to the clan chief.

Yuu to forget the joke with the twin brother and take his already healed hand to train with blind or wooden kunais - Madara promises never leave me! The voice was smaller than a whisper more audible in the icy silence of respect for the fallen.

\- We're just a Yuu.- Madara shakes her hand and pulls her to him. - We are one, and I never go anywhere without you, silly little sister.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Madara, you're going to kill yourself," Yuu stared at his brother who had been training for more than 12 hours without stopping. - Tajima-san is an idiot who thinks you and a lead soldier.

\- Silent woman is going to wash a clothes - Madara looks at her with her hands burned by the burning balls of fire and her skin pale with exhaustion - You should not train to please your husb...

\- First I'd rather die than marry that disgusting old man, according to how his garden dwarf speaks of me and third - She slaps him in the face and then pulls him into a hug, Madara felt her tears against his neck - We are one only Madara never leave me.

\- I'm sorry, Yuu, and just that the war is so ... cruel.- Madara collapses, losing both forces and dropping them to the ground. - Sometimes I wanted everything back to what it was before, Daisuke arriving on a mission with hidden candy, Ryuki grimacing at Izuna and both hiding we fled to nothing on the Naka River, Yuu because I have to kill these people Yuu I do not want to be bad like the men who killed Daisuke and Ryuki... I just want to stop this Yuu.

\- You are not like them Maddy, you are an 8 year old loving man who loves inarizushi and has a soft spot for our baby siblings, also likes to tinker with his mother's jewels and who hides hawkish puppies stealing food from the dispensary to feed them, Yuu holds his hands together to the lip giving a soft kiss - Now we go home take a shower and pamper our little babies before Tajima transform them into machines without emotion.

\- Race home - Madara gets up smiling and soon they run to run with her sister just behind to stop when arriving next to the camp hearing sounds of fights - Yuu invasion! - he looks at her in fear and both run into the main house just entering to see a man grabbing Igarashi only 3 years old by the leg and punching him with a kunai.

Moved by the blind rage he advances cutting the unsuspecting invader in the stomach, with a kind of morbid joy Madara watches the man drown in his own blood, like a hunted hunted hunting he goes to his mother's room watching the same start on the floor the body his trembling eyes trembled in agony, his eyes were plucked from his face, his body pinned to the ground by a long katana which in addition to crossing the woman and pinning her to the ground, had pierced a small body she seemed to have tried to protect.

Yuu kneels beside the bodies caressing the trembling mother's body, trying to articulate words in mute voice. - Rest Kaa-san rest. - In her choked voice she tries to console the woman who from her last sighs suffered until she succumbed to the eternal embrace of the eternal.

Yuu is so inert in her pain that she does not see anyone approach until she pulls the sword freeing the bodies.

-Get up and help clean up the land and clean up the dead.- Tajima's cold voice was flustered at the loss of his wife and two other children. - Go inutile girl.

Yuu waits for him to leave and does not move his eyes from the growing pool of blood she whispers to Madara. - Brother, imagine a place where Igarashi, Endo, Ryuki and Daisuke could grow up without having to know the cruelty, brother promise me that he would end this war and bring peace. -The girl touches the blood, dirtying her hand and rising up facing Madara, her eyes black as the night abandoned by the moon were the color of fresh blood that covered several weapons abandoned to the open and had a comma each - Promise Madara Uchiha by blood of our mother and our brothers, by the blood shed in the past and by the blood that has been spilled in the future, promise that you will do everything for peace so that you can act peace... so that more children do not die at 1, 2 or 3 years - she smiles coldly ignoring the tears that flowed without stop and erects the bagged hand - Promise me that I can dream of the future do not fear it.

-I promise - He grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug. -I promise for my life that one day this will all be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone wants to help me with my English


End file.
